9 de 9
by V4lkyr14
Summary: L no muere! esta vivo! Ella se propone matar **9 de 9** Kira regresa y el Wammy's House Team regresa!
1. Wammy

-MELLO

-MELLO!!

-QUE??

-Dicen que va llegar una niña nueva a Wammy's! no te emociona!

-Porque debería de emocionarme- y mordió un gran trozo de su chocolate

-no se… capas es una nueva heredera…

Escupió su chocolate

-QUE! mas competencia! Si ya tengo suficiente contigo…

-¬¬

-pero… puede ser nuestra aliada!- dijo brillándole los ojos

-o.O

-si Matt! Tu eres mi aliado, verdad?

-I gess…

-entonces porque ella no? Si su inteligencia es tal para ser una heredera, también es tal para ser mi amiga!

-y si se hace amiga de Near?

Golpe en la cabeza

-Calla Matt!

- yo decía nomás…

- ¬¬

-además, la cama de arriba esta vacía…y ya nos hemos dado cuenta que es una habitación para chica…

-si… puedes ver todo desde arriba pero no desde abajo… cortinas negras PERO todo con toques rosas… una cama grande…

-Un tocador… baño propio… PORQUE NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS ESO!! T.T

- ¬¬ quieres un tocador y que tu cuarto sea rosa? No seas gay…

-NO SOY GAY!! Pero nosotros tenemos que compartir el baño! Y acéptalo, los dos tenemos el cabello largo, y mas tu, así que si nos vendría bien un tocador…

-bueno si… a veces me gustaría arreglarme mas el cabello… que te parece una cola- sostuvo su cabello como si su mano y empezó a voltear su cabeza paras que Matt viera su mejor ángulo.

-mmm… no se… tu cabello enmarca mejor tu cara…pero lo malo del mío es que se despeina muy rápido y… QUIEN HABLA DE GAY! ESTO PARECE UNA CONVERSASION DE DOS MUJERES!

-Matt no te molestes! Nos dejamos llevar… eso es todo…- No le hacia caso- Matt…

-ok… pero tu sabes que yo te quiero .- y se puso en posición de niña buena.

-o.O x 1000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CHICOS A ALMORZAR!!- se escucho una voz por todo el orfanato-

-Roger te amo!-y salio corriendo de la habitación-

-.- carcajada sin parar, lo unico que atino a hacer fue tirarse a su cama para no caerse de la risa.

**REVIEWS!!**


	2. 8 de 9

-"Que hago aca

**Hola! Este es mi segundo fic De Death Note! Espero que les guste… como se darán cuenta cuando empiecen a leer, he agregado algunos personajes que van a ser cruciales para que mi historia tenga sentido.**

_**IMPORTANTE!**_

**……….. nota de la autora**

"_hshsfh_**" Lo que piensan los personajes y cronología**

JGHAIG** Gritan o sonidos onomatopéyicos **

"………**." ironías o sarcasmos, de la autora y de los personajes.**

-_"Que hago acá...??"_

-Vamos o ya te arrepentiste?- pregunto Matt

-No… vamos…-camina unos pasos y volteo a ver a Matt- con lo que me hizo… como crees?-

Se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa maléfica en el rostro del pelirrojo de 22 años, le abrió la puerta del auto a la chica y arranco por la ciudad que no conocía, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

-acá es…-dijo señalando un edificio abandonado, al lado de un gran colegio.- ven, tenemos que subir…

La chica hablaba con calma, cuando iban subiendo los pisos, las tacones de sus botas rompían el silencio incomodo que siempre surgía antes de realizar las distintas "misiones personales" de la pelinegra.

-Son las 3:30, e 5 minutos salen-

-estas segura que va a salir sola? Sabes lo peligroso que es hacerlo con alguien cerca, primero, que esa persona puede ser afectada, y dos, porque no pueden ver!

-no te preocupes Matty, hoy tiene que salir rápido porque tiene una reunión familiar en su casa, y Sebastián esta en el partido, así que no ahí problema que salgan juntos

-Amigos?

-Viendo el partido…

-como lo sabes?

Sonrió levemente –Intervine su celular… no creias que era tan tonta no? Mi coeficiente de lógica es de 100/99… porque me subestimas Matty??

-yo solo decía…

_3:40_

-allí esta!

-pero esta con alguien!

- el no es Sebastián! Dame eso- le quita los vino culares a Matt- Es Arturo! Se están besando! Sabía que tenían algo…

-capas es su actual enamorado…

-no! Ella sigue con Sebastián! Que perra por dios! Bueno… a lo que vinimos…

Matt le paso la CZ 75B1 que siempre usaba para sus "misiones" y apunto.

BANG

Lo ultimo que escucho Andrea, y lo ultimo que vio fue a Sebastián con el uniforme de el equipo de Football de la escuela, tras de el, Arturo sale corriendo hacia el interior del colegio.

-Andrea…-

Algo se incrusta en el pecho de la chica, una daga de mango negro, y atada una cinta plateada.

**1: La CZ 75B es una pistola de 9mm de uso militar.**

**Quien será la chica?? Pongan y descúbranlo!!**

**xD**

**PD: Reviews!!**


	3. Padres

**Hola! Espero que lo lean! Aquí explico como esa chica llego a Wammy's House. **

_**IMPORTANTE!**_

**……….. nota de la autora**

"_hshsfh_**" Lo que piensan los personajes y cronología**

JGHAIG** Gritan o sonidos onomatopéyicos **

"………**." ironías o sarcasmos, de la autora y de los personajes.**

_8:30 pm._

-ahí Señorita…- dijo la Sirvienta- habría estudiado, si no ahorita estaría en el avión con toda su familia… pero saco curso de cargo… ahí como es la vida no… es la única que se quedo…- mientras ordenaba la ropa en el gran armario.

Era una inmensa habitación, con paredes lilas, con todas las sabanas, fundas y cortinas de color negro.

-así es la vida pues… pero no me afecta…además quería quedarme con mis amigos… y no me caen bien mis primos…-

-bueno… como usted diga…-dio mientras cerraba el cajón-

-siempre es así-

-con permiso-

-gracias-

_11:38 pm._

--Suena el teléfono—

Por un intercomunicador la chica habla con la sirvienta

-Sandra, contesta, si es para mi que es lo mas seguro diles que estoy dormida y que dejen el recado-

-como ordene-

-gracias-

_12:58 pm._

Por el intercomunicador

-Señorita…-

-Sandra te he dicho que no quiero que me molesten…- dijo con voz de sueño.

-bueno… no se como decirlo… sus padres… bueno… toda su familia ha sufrido un accidente en el avión que los llevaba a el caribe… ellos… bueno los reportes oficiales dicen que no ha habido sobrevivientes… lo siento…-

La noticia le callo a la joven de 12 años como un balde de agua fría, no, helada; pero no lloro, ni se lamento, nada.

-gracias por informarme, me voy a dormir, por favor ya no me molesten-

-como usted diga, que duerma bien-

-gracias-

_3 semanas después. 10 pm._

Una hermosa luna llena permitía estar con las luces de la alberca apagadas, la joven de cabello negro y ondulado; su delgada y bien formada figura, para sus 12 años, se veía sentada en una de las sillas reclinables al borde de la piscina. Tenía sobre las rodillas una laptop negra, utilizada por su padre para sus negocios.

_-Nueva cuanta creada a mi nombre… LISTA._-escribe-_ fondos trasferidos a mi cuenta…LISTO. _–Escribe- _Sueldo pagado a todos los trabajadores de distintas empresas… LISTO. _-escribe- _ Total de fondos… _

-Señorita la han venido a ver alguien, dice que es de un orfanato- interrumpe una de las tantas sirvientas.

-Orfanato? De que yo sepa, no me iban a mandar a ningún orfanato…- dijo preocupada

- Bueno… el joven dice que

-Soy Ryuzaki, vengo de Wammy's House, un orfanato privado en Londres. Especial para chicos y chicas como… TU.- dijo un joven de unos 20 o 21 años, de apariencia desaliñada, grandes ojeras, despeinado, con unos jeans viejos y una sudadera blanca. Una apariencia muy dudosa para un encargado de orfanato, clásicamente esperado con un traje formal y muy bien presentable, para inspirar confianza a los niños.

-como yo? No crees que ya estoy muy grande para ir a un orfanato? Es decir, eso es solo para crios…-y volvió a su ordenador.

-bueno- dijo sentándose de una manera muy peculiar en una de las sillas- en este orfanato, no importa la edad, con tal que tengas menos de 15, así que tú eres apta para este lugar.-

-es decir que es para niños súper dotados-

-_así que de esa manera es como razona una persona de 99/99 de lógica… interesante… haber que mas puede deducir…- _pensó **L**

-y… tu eres o eras uno de ellos, de ahí tu aspecto desaliñado, claro, si no te ofendes…- dijo la **niña**

-no me ofendo. Ya que sabes que es ese lugar, te pregunto, piensas acompañarme?-

-lo siento, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer- y volvió a sus cuentas.

-cuentas? Ya están listas. Una de las reglas de Wammy's House es que ninguno de nuestros huérfanos pierde nada de su herencia, en tu caso, todo lo de tu familia; todo lo que quieras se te dará en el orfanato: Dulces, juegos de video, juguetes, ropa, joyas, etc. Todo lo que puedas comprar con tu dinero.-

-mmm… interesante…en Londres no?? Y cual es el propósito de reunir tantos niños superdotados? Acaso compiten por quien va a ser tu heredero?-

-que rápido lo deduciste… todos se enteran porque le dicen que están en la línea de sucesión… tu siquiera has pisado el orfanato… te puedo preguntar algo?-

-si-

-como lo supiste?-

-haber... tu vienes con un falso nombre a mi casa después de la muerte de mis padres, entras solo, pero tienes un avión privado esperándote, perdón, esperándonos, en el aeropuerto para ir a Londres; todo este tiempo me has estado analizando para ver si tengo una habilidad especial o una manía que la refuerce para ver si insistes en que valla o no. Me equivoco?-

- en una cosa.-

-cual?-

-tengo una limosina esperándome afuera, pero si tengo el avión… vienes?-

Lo pensó muy a fondo, aunque con una velocidad y seguridad increíbles.

- mañana a las 3 pm. En el aeropuerto.-

-en la entrada habrá uno de mis ayudantes mas fieles, **WATARI,** el te llevara al avión privado, por favor, lleva toda tu ropa, tu laptop, objetos personales, objetos electrónicos, libros, y demás.-

-OK, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana, **MIA**- y L se fue por donde entro.

Ella se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de subir por las escaleras, llamo a una se sus sirvientas.

-Sandra, llama a Alejandro Olaechea García, el se ocupa de los negocios de mi padre-

-el señor que vino al día siguiente del accidente?-

-si, el, dile que me voy a ir de viaje que por favor no me busque, cuando llegue su momento yo lo buscare para estar al tanto de los negocios. Por favor ordena todas mis cosas como dijo Ryuzaki. Llama al chofer y dile que me lleve al aeropuerto a las 2, para llegar a las 3, que sea lo más puntual por favor. Voy a dormir, creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a dormir aquí, no crees?-le pregunto a la sirvienta-

-si señorita… se le va a extrañar en la casa…espero volverla a ver, si me lo permite.

- :) – yo igual, me voy, gracias-

-que duerma bien señorita-

-adiós-

Entro a su cuarto para alistar sus cosas.

_-Mía? Bonito nombre… espero que esto me ayude a relajarme, un poco de competencia no me va a hacer mal…_

**Que tal!! Les gusto! En unos días les pongo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que sigan mi Fic y que me dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS!!**

**Gracias!**


	4. Llegada a Wammy's

-Hola Mia-Chan…-

**Hola! Por fin en Wammy's! Porfabor dejenme Reviews!! Para animarme a escribir mas! DISFRUTEN EL CAPITUO!**

_**IMPORTANTE!**_

**……….. nota de la autora**

"_hshsfh_**" Lo que piensan los personajes y cronología**

JGHAIG** Gritan o sonidos onomatopéyicos **

"………**." ironías o sarcasmos, de la autora y de los personajes.**

-Hola Mía-Chan…-

-buenos días Ryuzaki- respondio la morena

-ya esta todo listo?-

-Si… mis maletas y la situación economica de mi familia… a los 15 me puedo ir?

-si, pero te puedes quedar hasta los 18, claro, saliendo y entrando cuando quieras, aunque muy pocos son los que salen…-

-claro, si son genios, sus mentes esta ocupadas en otras cosas-

-si… te dejo con Watari, yo tengo cosas que hacer en otro lado-

-un caso no?-pensó un momento- Kira?

No respondio, ya se había ido…

-señorita el avión esta listo… por favor…-dijo señalando el embargue-por acá- dijo guiándola.

-ok…-

El avión demoro casi 16 horas, al llegar, bajo y se dirigieron a un auto que los estaba esperando, demoraron otras dos horas en llegar a Wammy's. Al hacerlo se encontraron con Roger; el director del orfanato.

-Soy Roger, el director del orfanato, si necesitas algo me buscas en mi oficina, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Entraron y subieron al tercer y ultimo piso del orfanato. Su cuarto era el 309, el último del pasillo. La habitación era básicamente de chico, y se veía ocupada, era de un color mostaza, con 2 camas, una con fundas negras y blancas y la otra con rayas blancas y rojas, todo el juego. Con afiches de bandas, sin ventanas, 2 bibliotecas de madera negra llenas de libros, una guitarra en un lado, 2 escritorios, uno con libros y envolturas de chocolate y la otra con un cuaderno y un PSP de último modelo. Lo mas curioso de la habitación es la escalera de caracol, que llevaba a una pequeña terraza que daba a la habitación y unas largas cortinas negras que impedían ver lo que había adentro, era obviamente la pequeña torre que vio al entrar.

-esta es tu habitación, la 309, en la 308 duerme un chico llamado Near, de 9 años, en la 310 vive una chica, se llama Linda, tuene 13 años y le gusta pintar, pueden ser amigas…- explico Roger.- acá duermen 2 chicos, Matt de 16 y Mello de 14. No te preocupes, en realidad ahí una pared que impide ver y entrar a tu cuarto, las cortinas son solo una fachada.- Mía escuchaba atentamente, esto podía ser información muy importante e el futuro.- la habitación 307 esta prohibida de entrar, el desayuno es a las 8 AM. , el almuerzo a las 3 y la cana a las 7 pm. Pero puedes ir a la cocina a la hora que quieras. El comedor y la cocina están en el segundo piso de este edificio, ahora están el almuerzo si te has dado cuenta… y nada mas… si… nada mas… baja a almorzar si quieres, alguien subirá tus maletas, tú ordenas tus cosas como quieres, no ahí necesidad de tener el cuarto ordenado todo el tiempo, las habitaciones no se revisan. Me retiro, adiós- se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de abrir la puesta le dijo- así! El patio es libre y sobre la cómoda esta tu horario de clases según tus conocimientos, es decir los números den paréntesis después del nombre de la clase, aunque puedes tomas clases extra; tu nivel es 8 y ESTA TERMINATEMENTE PROHIBIDO FALTAR A LAS CLASES.

Lo último no lo grito, pero lo dijo de una manera extremamente severa. Y se retiro de la habitación.

-_Mejor me quedo a "ordenar" mis cosas… _-

Subió las escaleras y estro a la habitación, se dio cuenta que es la puerta estaban puestas las llaves, las guardo y entro. Paredes con toques rosas, cama grande, como la habitación, una pared blanca que llevaba a un baño completamente blanco y limpio, con una tina grande. Salio del baño y se fijo que tenia un tocador, 2 cómodas a cada lado de la cama, una biblioteca con distintos libros y distintos idiomas, un escritorio con una computadora muy moderna; todo en madera blanca y pulcra, todo hasta el gran closet vació y extremadamente grande, que e ampliaba por la pared**. Parece Narnia! xD **se eco a descansar en la cama, n0o tenia hambre, a los pocos minutos alguien toco la puerta, era un asistente con sus maletas y se las subió a la habitación.

Empezó a ordenar su ropa, mayormente negra o plateada y de cuero.

_-donde esta Sandra cuando se le necesita!?_- se pregunto al no tener a la empleada que le ordene todo.

Después ordeno sus objetos personales y se recostó en una de los sillones negros pegados a la pares, cuando escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación de abajo, por lo que decidió conocer a sus "compañeros de habitación".

-que rico el almuerzo, quiero un cigarro- dijo Matt rebuscándose los bolsillos

-ya te he dicho Matt que odio el aroma a tabaco…- le respondio molesto Mello y se enfocó en sus libros del escritorio

-Hola! Tu debes ser la chica nueva no?-

-si-

-Matt con quien hablas?-interrumpió Mello- Ha! Hola, que tal?

-Bien… soy Mía-

-Que coincidencia, soy Mello, y el Matt; quieres?- y saco una barra de chocolate de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta; ella se acerco y recibió el obsequio- _Ya me la gane…_

-Gracias!-dijo al recibirlo- _un chocolate? Piensas que con eso te puedes ganar mi confianza…-_

-Cuando llegaste?- Pregunto Matt con curiosidad

-Hace una hora casi, hoy no ahí clases no?-

-No, es sábado, sábado y domingo tenemos el día libre para hacer lo que queramos.-

-Estudian no? Si están compitiendo para ser los herederos?

-como sabes- se sobresalto Mello

-mmm… tengo mis recursos…

-Bueno ya que lo sabes, yo soy el segundo heredero, Matt viene detrás de mí.

-ha… ok… y el primero?

-prefiero no hablar de el… mejor me voy a estudiar, es química tengo examen el lunes…

-Es el de al lado, Near, a Mello no le gusta hablar de el porque siempre esta detrás de el- comento Matt en voz baja- Es pequeño, tiene 9. por ejemplo, están compitiendo por el primer puesto en química, por eso Mello esta estudiando bastante. Que clases tienes? Es que nivel estas?

-Estoy en el nivel 8

-Ha! Como Mello, Near y yo, somos los únicos en esas clases

-ha si?- pregunto con interés_- es decir que soy una heredera…_- pensó

-Si! Tenemos menos clases que los demás pero son más difíciles…

-Haber mi Horario…- y subieron a su cuarto, Matt se sentó en los mullidos sillones Negros.- Tengo que redecorar mi habitación- dijo con el horario en la mano- lo unico que me gusta es la cama y los sillones- y se sentó a su lado para revisarlo.

-si quieres yo te ayudo, puedo conseguir aerosoles y pintura…

-seria genial! por favor!

-no te preocupes, después nos ocupamos de eso, ahora las clases.

-si, haber, tengo química, Matemática Avanzada, Arte, Historia, Ajedrez, Biología, Ruso, Japonés e Italiano 2.

-Estamos juntos en todo, excepto italiano, y estos en 1

-es que mi abuela me enseñaba.

-tampoco tienes Francés ni español…nosotros si tenemos…

-es que ya se francés y español. Creo que también voy a tomar Literatura, siempre me ha gustado

-Literatura es para el nivel 6, desde el 7 no lo toman, es mas avanzado, así que se te va a hacer fácil.

-Si, bueno, supongo…

-Yo también tengo Geografía y Música, los tome libremente

-Tienen muchas clases acá… se nota que es para niños súper dotados…

-si pues… acá todo el mundo compite entre si, y tu eres muy inteligente, así que ten cuidado.

-oks!- y le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

-oks! Bueno, quieres que te consiga la pintura?

-si! Negra, lila y Blanca, y aerosoles de Colores!-

-oks** niñita **la voy a traer- y se fue de su habitación

**Que les ****pareció? RESPONDAME CON REVIEWS! **

**GRACIAS!**

_**REVIEWS!!**_


	5. Niñita

-¿Niñita

_-¿Niñita? ¿Que se habrá creído? Por el hecho que nos llevemos 4 años no le da derecho! _– Pensó la chica algo molesta- _aunque en algún tiempo me pueda acostumbrar…-_reflexiono- mejor me llevo bien con todos…- comentó.

Mientras tanto, abajo, en el lado de los chicos.

-Oye Mello… ¿mejor llevarse bien con Mía, no?- le dijo Mello buscando su PSP

-Bueno… al fin va a vivir con nosotros, ¿no?- suspiro y siguió con su libro.

-¿Tienes miedo de que sea una competencia, no?- dijo sentándose en la misma cama que el.

-No le tengo miedo a nada ni nadie, ok.- dijo bajando su libro- además mejor me ocupo de Near primero…- se paro y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto dirigiéndose a donde el estaba

-A dar mi examen, ¿a donde mas?

-Te acompaño, yo voy a salir a comprar unas cosas- abrió la puerta y salieron.

_Día siguiente._

Mía se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, la noche anterior estaba muy cansada y se había echado a dormir temprano; se sentó en la cama y analizo el cuarto, todo blanco y rosa, el clásico cuarto de una **niñita.**

¿Ella era una niñita? No lo creía, ella pensaba que ya era grande y que no estaba para cuartos de ese color. Miro al sofá que tanto le gustaba y vio una bolsa blanca, se acerco y vio que eran tres latas de pintura, algunos aerosoles y unas brochas.

-Matt- fue lo unico que pronuncio, ese chico si cumplía lo que decía- Matt uno, Mello cero.

Se dispuso a remodelar su nuevo cuarto, lo pinto de una manera muy similar a su antigua habitación, deseaba sentirse como en casa, cuando podía correr por todos lados, jugar con sus perros e irse a descansar a su cuarto, solo habían pasado 2 días y ya extrañaba su casa, extrañaba su libertad.

Pintó absolutamente todo, los muebles de madera blanca se volvieron negros, con toques blancos o lilas, toda la pared de blanco para que se vea tan grande como su anterior cuarto, pego la cama hacia la ventana, para que cuando se acostara pueda ver el patio, donde ahora se veían niños jugando en la nieve de invierno. Puso la ropa de cama negra y púrpura, la cual había traído de su casa, esta le traía más recuerdos, con los aerosoles hizo dibujos, en ese momento recordó cuando pinto por primera vez el techo de su habitación con el dibujo de un tigre albino, un precioso tigre, pero nadie se dio cuenta, según ella, nadie mira el techo…

Bajo a desayunar, se sentó sola ya que no conocía a nadie y el salón estaba casi vació, era muy temprano. A los veinte minutos, llegaron Matt y Mello.

-No te sentimos bajar, Mía- Dijo Matt

-Parecían dos muertos… los quise despertar pero no me hicieron caso- y se llevo una tostada con mantequilla a la boca.

- Es que estuve estudiando toda la semana, y Matt no se dormía hasta que yo lo haga…- dijo Mello con voz de "es un terco pero se preocupa por mi".

-Ah ok… siéntense a comer que se enfría.- sugirió señalando los sitios del frente

-¿Viste la bolsa que te deje en el sofá?- mencionó Matt mientras se servia unos huevos en el plato.

-¡Si!, gracias… ya termine de decorar mi habitación, quedó como la de mi casa…- sonrisa melancólica.

En ese momento se prometió no pensar en su "vida pasada", eso la ponía mal y no la dejaba usar sus habilidades al máximo. Empezó a temblar su pierna derecha,_- maldito tic, tengo que dejarlo… - _pensó, entrelazó sus dedos por su cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás y se paró.

-Mañana empiezan las clases para mí, así que voy a inspeccionar el lugar, tiene que haber algo interesante que hacer…

-No te ilusiones… lo mejor que puedas hacer si eres mayor de 5 años es irte a tu cuarto y pasar el tiempo allí, le puedes pedir a Roger que te compre cualquier cosa y la tienes al día siguiente- Comento Mello

-¡Si! Por eso yo tengo el PSP más nuevo del mercado.

-Y yo todo el chocolate que quiero… ¿a ti que te gusta?

-¿A mi? También el chocolate, pero… me gusta coleccionar cosas… ¡estoy en mi etapa de anillos!- y le mostró sus manos abiertas, por la parte delantera, por lo cual los dos vieron los 10 anillos de sus manos, 1 en cada dedo.

-¡Que lindos! Parecen… caros… extraños…- dijo Matt mirándolos

-Extraños no, exóticos. – corrigió Mello- se ve que son de muchos lugares, cada uno con un estilo diferente…

-¡Tengo 2 de cada continente!- dijo feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgullosa de su colección- Bueno, ¡me voy a inspeccionar!- y se fue.

-¿Como crees que los habrá conseguido?- pregunto Matt

-Niñita mimada, seguro se los trajo su padre en sus tantos viajes…- mordió el pastelito de chocolate que tenia en la mano.

-¿Porque no te cae bien?

-No es que no me caiga bien… sino que no confío en ella… además, es mucha competencia… - dijo mirando a otro lado, como si no le importase.

-Con que te importa que sea mucha competencia…- _interesante…_-pensó

-¡Ya cállate!- grito Mello

-Por dios que irritable… No te estreses Mello, te vas a hacer viejo antes de tiempo…- Golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mello, odiaba que le diga que se va a volver viejo, si el viejo es el, y para colmo, odiaba que le recordaran que tenia mas competencia de la que podía controlar.- ¡Auch! Sabes que, mejor me voy donde Near… tiene el nuevo robot de mi juego…- dijo saliendo del comedor hacia el salón de juegos.

_En la sala de juegos…_

-¡Hola Near!- dijo saludándolo con la mano.

-Matt…- dijo el niño sentado de una manera peculiar en el suelo- tu amiga esta allí…- señalando la sección de libros para niños.

-Ok, gracias por la información. ¡A si! ¿Después me prestas el robot _X45C _que te acaban de dar?- pregunto con sonrisa de "confía en mi que no le va a pasar nada"

-Solo si no lo quemas con tus cigarrillos…- dijo mirándolo desde el suelo.

-Pero si yo no fumo…- pronuncio de una manera sarcástica, Near lo volvió a mirar de una manera severa- Ya…ya… no lo quemo… ¿me lo prestas?

-De acuerdo…- y lo saco de su caja- lo recoges antes de irte de la sala.

-¡Ok! Voy donde Mía

-¿Se llama Mía?- pregunto Near

-Sep…- y se fue

Matt esquivo todos los juguetes tirados en el suelo e intento no pisar a los niños pequeños sentados en el suelo, hasta llegar a la zona de libros para niños.

-¡Matt! Mira todos estos libros… los de mi cuarto no son así.- le comento ojeando uno de los libros, ya que los libros encontrados en su habitación eran la mayoría de ciencias, matemáticas e idiomas.

-Si, por eso los niñitos vienen a leer acá.- Dijo riendo

-¡Deja de decirme niñita!- grito, a lo que varios niños voltearon a verla

-¡¡Pero te queda bien el nombre!!- y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- _que odioso Matt… _- pensó mientras se iba del lugar

-Mejor voy a buscar a Mello, ya se le debe de habré pasado la rabia- se dijo a si mismo y se encamino a la salida, pero antes paso por donde Near y tomó el robot- ¡Gracias Near, te prometo que lo cuido!- y se fue.

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Espero que este les haya gustado más!**

**He tomado todos los consejos dados por los últimos 3 Reviews (****beteperei****, ****Animetrixx**** y ****LittleDark Wolf****)**** y espero que les haya parecido correcto el capitulo, me he demorado un poco en subirlo por que lo estaba corrigiendo, espero que no se halla pasado nada. ¡Y en especial gracias por tu apoyo ****Yuki J.**** y ****beteperei**** (por agregar a sus favoritos a mi y a la historia)!**

**¡Gracias! Espero sus Reviews, todos son aceptados, críticas o no. **

**xD**


	6. Aula 409

-_estoy tan cansada… quiero __**MI**__ cama…- _penaba la niña mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde se dictaban las clases en Wammy's_- si solo habría aprobado los cursos en ese momento no estaría aquí –_un sentimiento de decepción consigo misma y tristeza se apodero de ella_- estaría muerta… como toda mi familia… no estaría envuelta en toda esta farsa… _

Aula 409

[Nivel 8 – Historia y Ciencias Sociales]

4 carpetas, solo 4. Las aulas 405, 406, y 409 eran usadas exclusivamente para el nivel 8. Al ser el ultimo piso del "edificio educativo" el techo era mucho mas alto de lo normas, con ventanas que de techo a pared; aulas exclusivas para una educación especializada.

Eran 5 minutos antes de iniciarse la clase, Near, Matt y Mello ya se encontraban sentados en sus carpetas, Mello y Near adelante, Matt atrás. Tomando asiento junto al pelirrojo, saco un cuaderno negro, un lapicero del mismo color y espero callada a que llegue el profesor. Pero no llego el Sr. Smith… llego **L **

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Mía es una heredera también, esta detrás de Matt en la "carrera". La "competencia" es muy simple…- y se sentó con su peculiar manera en el asiento del profesor- solo esfuércense al máximo, yo los llamare cuando sea necesario.

L se dirigió a abrir la puerta para que el profesor Smith entrara, y así el genio se fue. Empezó la clase.

=^.^=

Y así pasó uno… dos años… Matt ya tenia 18… su ultimo año… se iba de Wammy's… y todo paso volando…

Cada día, los 4 se preparaban cada vez más para luchar contra la latiente amenaza que era Kira, esperando que L los llame. Mello ya se sentía preparado, y listo para luchar contra el asesino mas buscado de los últimos tiempos.

Para el, la mafia era la solución, y claro, pensaba llevar a sus dos mejores amigos con el: Matt y Mía. Pero aun así, todos tenían sus propios miedos.

=^.^=

_-Tengo ganas de ir a dormir donde Mello, pero no quiero despertarlo, parece un ángel, y aunque es humano, al despertar parece un demonio. Podría irme donde Matt, el siempre me recibe y me abraza cuando hay una tormenta…_

La adolescente de 15 años bajó las escalera de metal y miró hacia Mello, echado, o mas bien, tirado sobre su edredón negro, boca abajo, con la cabeza en la almohada blanca haciendo que sus dorados cabellos parezcan una cortina cubriendo su cara. El ya joven de 16; en diciembre 17, apenas pudo quitarse la casaca de piel por el sueño, ya que hace 2 días que no dormía por quedarse estudiando; siempre esforzándose por dejar de ser el segundo.

Casi a metro y medio de allí, estaba la cama de Matt, envuelto entre las sabanas a medio dormir, siempre cuidándolos.

-Matt… -dijo Mía, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

"Suspira"- Me estaba empezando a preguntar porque te demorabas tanto- y le dedica una calida sonrisa.

_-Me acuesto en la cama y me tapa con sus sabanas, el __toma mi mano en señal de protección, y se duerme profundamente, como si necesitase saber que estoy bien para poder dormir._

**Es un capitulo chiquito pero esto significa que continuare mi historia! ^^**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**xD**


End file.
